role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gallibon the Destroyer/An Essay: The Unauthorized Shadowbloods
Greetings there WZRP, it is I Gallibon the Destroyer. Today we’ll be looking at a a certain topic that both has been covered before, but not so much as compared to certain Scrappies or bad plots. I’m talking about of course the “Unauthorized Shadowbloods”. In the past, there’s actually been a lot, but most of them really aren’t much to write home about. However, there are a few that tend to stick out the most and that’s who will be talking about and discussing as to why their so notorious. ''FauxMask Of course this short list wouldn’t be complete without at least mentioning him. The backstroy behind FauxMask/”CoyoteMask” is a long and detailed one, and is easily the most interesting unauthorized Shadowblood in terms of prodution history. It all started out a long while ago when CoyoteMask was initially concieved by fellow user Lord Vehk. Not much was known about him then, but he was more or less was meant to be an anti-heroic version of FoxMask. Of course, right as he was introducing him, DrGodzilla120 stepped in and said that he had already had CoyoteMask himself. This sparked an argument between the two, with the end basically having it with Vehk being forced to fork over CoyoteMask to Dr, and nothing was heard about CoyoteMask until months later. According to Vehk, given that he was originally meant to be an anti-heroic version of FoxMask, he was doomed from the start anyways, but what came afterwards was much worse than it was thought to be. Not much is really known so far as to suddenly what Dr thought about having CoyoteMask at the time, as seeing what he did do with him, it comes off as he just didn’t want Vehk to have a Shadowblood and decided to literally take him away from him in order to prevent any “trouble”. If this is the case, this is really ironic in hindsight. So then after Vehk was banned for a month on WZRP in February 2016, then finally Dr’s CoyoteMask was unvieled. Class act. Before he actually appeared though, he was hyped up the wazoo as being very important and the “sixth ranger” of the Shadowbloods (at the time, the only Shadowbloods were FoxMask, RyuMask, WolfMask, Quet and SquidMask), even managing to briefly overshadow the Neo Empire plot that was also going on at the time. He was even given his own page right away, despite the fact that Dr was still banned over on WZRP due to being underage at the time. And then he actually deubted. Reactions on his first appearance were….mixed. I for myself joined it with Taokaka, but eventually pulled out due to be being lost, bored and confused with it. That and I had to clean my room there and then instead. I don’t really remember much from his first appearance itself, but I do know it had something to do with establishing CoyoteMask, his backstory, his killing of politics and the Knight Templar expies known as the admittedly cool sounding name of “The Shriekrazors”. I also don’t know much on them other than their basically the Knight Templars in the grand scheme of things. His later appearances had him do far more amoral and messed up stuff though and got progressively worse by each appearance. His next appearance had him kill off some politics for no rhyme or reason (including a not-so subtle Donald Trump expy known as “Tonald Drump” who literally does nothing other than to be killed off), try to force FoxMask into killing some politics, kidnapping and experimenting on animals, mutating himself into two monster forms known as “T.I.T.A.N.” form (basically a ripoff of the Arkham series) and “Ghoul” form (not to be confused with anything from Tokyo Ghoul), resucing a fictional daughter of Joseph Stalin (Who never appears again), killing and eataing several civlians and finally him tricking FoxMask and WolfMask into killing several innocent people, lying to them saying that they were killers. Naturally, this did not go over well. After the aftermentioned final part there, he fought off FoxMask and WolfMask, only then to escape eventually and was never seen or heard from again. Some say he returned to his home dimension, I like to think his spaceship crashed along the way. Somewhat feels anti-climatic though. Some other things to know about “CoyoteMask”. In terms of powers and abilities, he was able to control lightning and shadows, was armed with a giant crossbow, was supposedly skilled in stealth and murder, was a scientist as well and could transform into two monster forms, one of which could be able to have him extend his mouth that way he could eat whole people. Unlike other Shadowbloods, he also had a visible mouth that was there because he carved it in….given that Shadowblood masks are their face, this seems both incredibly stupid, edgy and painful. He also had two associates, one of which was known as “PantherMask”, who appeared to fight FoxMask and WolfMask (oddly enough, I don’t recall the character being present) and that’s all that’s really known about him. Another associate of his was an even more obscure Shadowblood known as “ObscuraMask”. Other than being another associate of his, that’s pretty much it. “Obscura” does mean “dark” in Spanish, so it’s likely he was probably a Shadowblood who was all dark or darkness-themed. The two are so obscure that some people think their actually the same character. Really! Anywho, after DrG left WZRP, CoyoteMask was then given back to Lord Vehk, thus pretty much rendering Dr! CYM non-canon (though he pretty much already was at this point, given how lore-breaking he was). He has also been given the lovely nickname of “FauxMask” (which means “fake mask”) in order to separate him from the real FXM. He is often considered to be the worst Shadowblood made, due to his amoral behaviour, ugly design, theft of another user’s char, lore-breaking and is essentially how not to do a morally grey character. However as terrible as he was, FauxMask did leave one impact on the Shadowblood species as whole, as from then on it raised an awareness on Shadowbloods and also made a rule that you need permission to make a Shadowblood from the maker himself, in order to prevent anymore bad Shadowbloods coming to be made. As listed down below though, that was not exactly a universal thought however. EagleMask And here we get to the lesser interesting, but still notable other two unauthorized Shadowbloods. EagleMask was the second unauthorized Shadowblood made, dating back to mid summer of 2017, and he first debuted during the Black Cossacks RP. Not much is really known about him in terms of creation, as he was simply going to be MechaZero101’s Shadowblood and that was it. I don’t know if he was ever actually permitted to do so, and I seemed a bit wary on the char, as I felt Zero was still too new at the time to get one Shadowblood, but I didn’t think much on him yet. Then the character debuted and right away he was terribly recieved. Beings that I was absent for that time, I tried asking around as to what happened, to which I got the pretty clear reasons from Goro and Gojiran that he was lore-breaking as hell, had one too many powers, supposedly had the best vision due to “eagle vision” or something like that, used an emblem, not apparently knowing that light was actually a Shadowbloods weakness and some pretentious dribble about he was “well trained” or had some great potential. My memory is slightly foggy here, but the jist is that he was a Shadowblood made, despite the fact he clearly wasn’t one, due to lack of research and poor buildup. Supposedly, the reason for EagleMask’s poor development was due to Dr also having a hand in it and more or less rushing Zero in order to do the Black Cossacks plot already. Dr also made a (quite frankly ugly-looking) design of EagleMask before, but I can’t seem to find it, but I recall it looking oddly stiff. That would explain the rushed feel of EagleMask and as to why he had so many powers also, however, he was Zero’s creation still and he still could have done something about it, such as picking only one power that Dr suggested instead of going with all of them or you know, just do research on Shadowbloods themselves instead of going to the one who has already made an infamous ‘Blood himself. After his poorly received first appearance, Goro and Gojiran immeadiately went to Zero and went into pretty long detail on how they were not impressed (in Goro’s case, he was very angry) with how he was done and found him to be lore-breaking as all hell, so Zero then decided to scrap him and replace him with a new character named Shade, who is better recieved from what I know. EagleMask did make a couple more appearances before going though, but that was mostly just to wrap up some things with the Black Cossacks. Some other things to know about EagleMask; in terms of powers and abilities, he could fly, control over shadow, light, fire, water, ice, dirt and also had excellent vision, very strong and possessed an emblem…..yeah. And you know, it also begs the question as to why EagleMask trusted these obviously evil gangsters in the first place, but what do I know, I barely even watched the plot outside of what I was told. BearMask'' And finally we reach the most recent (and hopefully the last one in a while) unauthorized Shadowblood, BearMask…..if he even counts as one. BearMask was first created in November 2017 and first appeared hastily in a GMKGoji RP where he pretty much tried to take over the focus of the RP, but just came off as a brief but annoying disturbance. I could just say right now that BearMask was GyaosKing485’s Shadowblood and that would be all I would have to say on how bad he was, but I feel that’s not enough for those who are curious. BearMask was basically really more like a genericly evil cult leader who worshipped another AstroGodzilla ripoff and some demons, and also killed off his own cult members by having them all kill each other off (wouldn’t it make more sense to use sacrifices to kill?) and ate people’s souls, could summon out giant bug monsters, could also absorb people’s powers and had a minion named Yokai (who we know little to nothing about other than being BearMask’s aide). I mean, wtf. In other words; he was just a bunch of recycled GyaosKing ideas all slapped together in one big mess of a char and cult. Little fun fact though; back in late 2016, GyaosKing actually wanted to make some evil Shadowbloods back then, but they were shot down, due to us fearing he would screw them up. Clearly in hindsight, we were right to do so. Some other things to know about BearMask was that in terms of powers and abilities, he was able to eat souls, very strong and speedy, was able to blend in the dark and was able to get stronger the more he killed and supposedly he was originally going to be cobra-themed or viper-themed. Thank goodness that didn’t become the case... Also should note that BearMask was made two weeks in after “Godzillaz21” came in, which is unusually and unfairly fast for “new user” (only not really, as he was actually Gyaos, but still) to get one. As for whatever happened to BearMask, he basically faded out as quick as he came, due to one of his plots also tying in with some messed up kaiju plot that got him into some trouble and Gyaos was soon re-banned due to being found out. The rights to BearMask and the motif in general were later given to Lord Vehk. He has yet to appear, but given it’s Vehk, I can already say he’ll be lightyears better than the pseudo-Shadowblood cult leader we got. Also as a side note, unlike the other two listed here, BearMask was never given an image, so for the sake of this essay, he was given an image, however he does not represent what he was originally envisioned as, and is only an image I drew. Overall, that’s the end of the blog, as there really isn’t much more else left to say. This has been Gallibon the Destroyer, over and out. Category:Blog posts Category:Lorebreaking